memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/First Strike plan
(Starbase Atlantis, ops) Their listening to the transmission from the Xindi warship, when Typhuss chimed in about it. Peace, I don't believe it, its another trick, they did this three years ago they said they wanted peace then the Xindi and the Suliban attacked Deep Space 9, 50 starships led by the Enterprise-E made them retreat from the station, Miranda's playing you can't you see that, you are playing right into her hands, don't believe them, don't trust them, especially her, you can't trust Miranda says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. Typhuss let's hear what she has to say we'll keep her ship on a 24-hour watch and if it twitches we'll destroy it Colonel Carter says as she looks at Typhuss. I'm not sure this is a good idea either the Enterprise has a group of 50 starships who knows what kind of information they've got that helped them improve since then Captain Martin says as he looks at Colonel Carter and Colonel Sheppard. The Xindi don't want peace and peace is not Miranda's way, the Xindi want to destroy us and I bet they have a Xindi fleet out there just waiting to attack us and Kira is still missing we should be looking for her not talking to the damn Xindi says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. I appreciate your comment Captains but my mind is made up we're listening to what they have to say all right Colonel Carter says as she looks at both John and Typhuss. Understood Colonel Captain Martin says as he looks at Sam. Fine says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. On the screen they see a shuttle heading for the starbase. Open the space doors let's go meet our guests Colonel Carter says as she looks at Captain Martin and Captain Kira. (Ops) The security team escorts the Xindi delegation to see Colonel Carter, Colonel Sheppard, Captain Martin and Captain Kira. Welcome aboard Starbase Atlantis, I'm Colonel Samantha Carter, and this is Colonel Sheppard and I believe you already know both Captain Martin and Captain Kira, I'll give you a heads up both the Enterprise and the Intrepid have their weapons trained on your ship if it moves in any strange way it will be destroyed Colonel Carter says as she looks at Miranda and Commander Dorgo. And your people will be searched before they set foot on this base as well Colonel Sheppard says as he looks at them. Well it seems that I'm being watched wouldn't you say Captain Kira Miranda says as she looks at Typhuss. You are the enemy will we being watching your every move says Typhuss as he looks at Miranda. (Briefing room) During one of our campaigns against your starbase here in sector 878 half of my fleet rebelled and nearly destroyed my ship as well as the others we had to get out of there Commander Dorgo says as he sits in the chair next to Miranda. So you want us to help you defeat the rebels? Captain Martin asked Commander Dorgo as he's folding his arms. Yes that's what we're asking Captain now keep in mind we are the only ones that know that this base is still standing, my officers have orders to broadcast this base's location if its destroyed Commander Dorgo says as he looks at Captain Martin and Captain Kira. Why should we help you fight rebel Xindi, that's your problem and you could send Xindi warships after them says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Dorgo. We don't know where they are and if you help us we'll release our prisoner to you Miranda says as she activates the screen showing Kira sitting in the brig on board the Xindi-Reptilian warship right now. Kira Captain Martin says as he looks at the screen. Release Kira right now and we will talk says Typhuss as he looks at Miranda. We'll talk or I'll signal the ship to send the location of this base to the rebels Miranda says as she looks at Captain Kira. All right we'll talk first worry about Kira later what do you purpose Commander Dorgo? Colonel Carter asked as she looks at Dorgo. The Enterprise comes with us to a meeting with one of the rebel factions and during the talks the Enterprise warps in and blasts the rebel warship Commander Dorgo says as he looks at Colonel Carter. All right we'll do it Colonel Carter says as she looks at Dorgo. (Armory) John walks into the armory and sees Typhuss and a strike team arm up. Uh where are you heading? John says as he looks at Typhuss Where do you think says Typhuss as he looks at John. Typhuss you're not going over to that Xindi-Reptilian warship that ship has the location of this starbase and if we do anything, to make them freak they'll send the location of this starbase and we'll have another siege on our hands John says as he looks at Typhuss. When we get Kira back the Intrepid will destroy the Xindi-Reptilian warship, that's my wife out there, she comes first before duty, career, before anything says Typhuss as he looks at John. Typhuss you're not destroying that ship you do that this starbase is history what would Kira say if that happened? John asked Typhuss. I have a plan to protect the starbase, if I had more time I would come up with something else but I don't, let's go says Typhuss as he looks at John then at Chloe, Lois, Major Money and Sarah. Typhuss I'll see you on the Enterprise John says as he looks at Typhuss. (Space, sector 223) The Enterprise slows to a full stop. (Main bridge, red alert) I can't believe we're doing this John letting Typhuss grab his wife before they notice what if they notice she's gone? Commander Kadan says as she looks at John. Then Starbase Atlantis is done for Kadan, bridge to Jumper 34 your cleared for launch and just to let you know Typhuss I don't like this plan John says as he's sitting in the Captain's chair. (Jumper 34, cockpit) This is only part one of my plan, the 147th Tactical Fleet, a Andorian fleet and a Klingon fleet will protect Starbase Atlantis from the Xindi says Typhuss as he looks at Lois. I think we should work with them Typhuss its not right to double cross someone with a twitchy trigger finger you taught me that during my first week at the Academy, what if the fleet is flanked by the enemy they have those subspace vortexes they can pop in and out of places before we could react John says on the HUD. Typhuss John's right we should let this play out and see what happens Lois says as she looks at Typhuss. The Xindi are the one who are double crossing us, they are going to attack us and what if the Xindi are planning on killing Kira, Kira has been missing for days and this is my last chance to rescue her says Typhuss as he looks at Lois then at John on the HUD. Standby something's happening you better get back up here Typhuss the delegation's ship has been destroyed we're warping into assistance them John says on the HUD. (Space) The Enterprise warps in and fires its quantum phasers and at the Xindi-Reptilian warship. (Main bridge, red alert) Sir Commander Dorgo's ship has warped away their heading back to the starbase Lieutenant Sito says as she looks at her console as sparks erupt from the ceiling and side consoles. Get us back to the starbase maximum warp Captain Martin says as he looks at Ensign Johansson. She inputs the commands into the helm. (Space) The Enterprise jumps to warp. (Main bridge, red alert) Typhuss, Chloe, Lois, Major Money and Sarah walk onto the bridge.